Doctor Neo Cortex
Doctor Neo Cortex is the main antagonist of the Crash Bandicoot franchise, having appeared as the villain in many games in the series. Background Cortex was born into a family of circus clowns. He enjoyed learning about science and was often teased for it. A group of evil circus performers even tattooed an N for "Nerd" on his forward. During his youth, his family was killed in a freak explosion, resulting in him having to look after himself. He joined Madam Amberly's Academy of Evil, where he made friend with Nitrus Brio and N. Gin, who would later grow up to aid him in his schemes for world domination. Sometime later, Cortex invented a device called the Evolvo Ray, which could evolve ordinary animals into superhuman anthropomorphic beings. He used the ray to create some minions, most notably Tiny Tiger and Dingodile. Crash was also created with the ray, but the Cortex Vortex failed to turn him evil and he escaped. Crash would later go on to become Cortex's nemesis, never failing to thwart his evil plans to take over the world. Powers and Abilities *'Spin Attack: '''Cortex can perform a spin attack, much like Crash. It is unknown if it as powerful, though he did use it to defeat a skunk. *'Slide: Again, like Crash, Cortex can perform a slide attack. He used to defeat a tribesman carrying a sheild. *'Teleportation: '''Cortex has the ability to teleport, most likely with the use of a device he invented. With it, he can teleport to a desired location that is near him. Equipment *'Hoverboard: 'A platform that Cortex can stand on. It is able to move throught the air, giving him a large amount of mobility. *'Blaster: 'A blaster that fires energy projectiles at his target. The color of the blasts can be either purple, blue or green. The purple blasts simply travel towards his target. The blue blasts move in towards the opponent from the side and the green blasts function the same as the purple ones, except they can be deflected back at Cortex. **'Paralysis Mode: Cortex's blaster also comes with a Paralysis mode. When he fires it in this mode, the plasma blast stuns the target it hits. **'Other Modes:' Cortex's blaster has three other modes. He is never seen using them, though one can asume that they can make his target fall in love, set them on fire, or disintergrate them (the last one is most likely always used when facing Crash). *'Jet Pack: '''A pack worn on Cortex's back. It allows him to fly through the air. *'Mines: '''Cortex can throw mines onto the ground. They will explode after a few seconds, or when they are stepped on. Feats Strength Speed *Dodged a blast from Uka Uka Durability *Survived falling off his hoverboard and into a crystal cavern. *Tanks spin attacks from Crash. The spin attack is powerful enough to destroy small boulders. *Can tank explosions from his own mines. *Tanks punches from Crunch Bandicoot. *Got knocked into a spike pit by a swinging log and survived, claiming "the spikes broke his fall." *Survived for three years in the North Pole. *Endured bee stings after a beehive fell on his head. Skill *Is able to engage Crash Bandicoot in a brawl. Weaknesses Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sony Category:Activision Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Skylanders Category:Scientists